By Chance
by fearlesslykatrine
Summary: Songfic to JRA's You and I  By Chance . Freddie proposes to Sam by... singing! Oneshot. Seddie. FLUFFY! T for no reason.


_A/N: Aloha! I'm back! This is a songfic for JRA's song You and I (By Chance). I really like this song and it comes with a dance made by a real life couple, "Jamich." __The link to the song is on my profile. And also the dance. You could check it out. FILIPINO Seddiers probably know this! Hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>By Chance<strong>

**One-Shot**

**Songfic**

SPOV

Carly had a sleepover party last night with a bunch of friends including Tasha and Wendy. I decided to sleep on their couch because I'm lazy to walk to home and it's dangerous. Not that I'm scared or anything, it's just I don't want anything to happen.

Anyway, I woke up merrily because it's Freddie and I's 5th anniversary. Yes, you guess it. I am dating the dork for 5 years now. And we're all in college having the time of our lives. Freddie, Carly and I are all studying in the same school so not to worry.

I stood up and noticed my phone over the center table. _1 Message from Freddie. _I read the message and it says, _Open the front door. _I don't really know what it means but I proceed to the Shay's front door. I opened it and saw nothing. Looking down the ground, I saw 5 purple roses. I don't know how it became purple but it did. I picked the flower and read the note. _Meet me at Pini's at 8. Dress wonderful. Happy 5__th__ anniversary, baby. –F. _

_Aww, _I thought.

"Carly!" I screamed and she came running down stairs nervous.

"What happened? Is there someone trying to kill you? WHAT?" She asked yelling.

"There's no one trying to kill me," I said and she mouthed an _Oh. _"Anyway, look at what Frednub gave me." I handed her the note and she read it.

"Awww," Carly cooed. "That is so sweet. Now, we need to get you dresses. You can borrow some of mine 'cause we have no more time."

"Okay but can we eat breakfast first?" I asked. Typical me.

"Oh sure," she said while heading to the kitchen and I followed.

The breakfast was talky. Carly and Spencer were keep talking how adorable me and Freddie are. Carly keep asking what dress would I want to wear. I keep answering any red would be fine. Then my hair. Carly said it would be great if it's straight. I demanded that it would be curly because Freddie loves my curly hair. Then blah blah blah. The breakfast ended.

We watched Girly Cow the rest of the morning and when noon comes, we ate lunch and Carly asked me take a shower after we eat.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we need you to get ready. Beauty takes time, you know?" Carly's wisdom is very low.

"Whatevs," I gave in. I won't win in Carly makeover style.

Anyway, I took a shower for 15 minutes and dressed up my baggy shirt and sweatpants. I ran to Carly bedroom because I need to choose my dress.

Carly showed me many dresses. Some are too short. Some are too classy. Some are too… slutty. I don't even remember Carly wearing those dresses. Then Carly showed me this dress. It's color red. The length is not too short, just above the knee. It's a spaghetti strap and it doesn't reveal your cleavage much. But still, it's sexy.

"I'll take that," I said pointing at the dress.

"Okay, let's get your make up first."

The make-up took 2 hours. It was torturous. The eye liner is the worst. I keep tearing up because it hurts _like hell_. But all in all, Carly did a great job. The hair took another hour. She wants my curls to be clean of split ends. I usually say no to every product she'll use but she'll give me this look and I'll give in. Finishing touches then done.

3 hours left till 8.

I chose a pair of heels to pattern up the dress. Carly has too many shoes. I chose the silver glittery one (**a/n: the one she used on Aussie KCAs**). I think it's fab.

Carly kept me company the whole few hours of waiting. And I noticed I haven't seen the nub for the whole day. Maybe he's getting ready too. But… what if he never come to Pini's. Oh my God.

"Carly, have you seen Freddie?" I asked nervously.

"No, I haven't. And Sam just calm down okay? Everything's will be fine," she said while touching my shoulders. "Two hours left. You're still wearing that shirt. Let's go upstairs and dress that dress you chose."

We ran upstairs carefully not ruining my makeup and hair. Carly help me put on the dress carefully. When we put it on, she grabbed her makeup kit and finished some touches. I look in the mirror. _I look good, _I thought.

"Wow, Sam! You look amazing!" Carly said.

"Thank you. I hope Freddie likes it," I replied.

"Freddie will love it."

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Pini's and waved goodbye and thanks to Spencer for the ride. He mouthed a good luck to me and I smiled. I proceed to the podium and asked for Freddie's table. He motioned me on the 3rd table from the left. It is placed on the middle part of the restaurant. He asked me if I want anything and I said nothing. He walked away and said to me to have a good night.<p>

He isn't here right now. Where would the nub be? It's been 5 minutes of waiting and I'm getting bored. He better arrive now or else.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

_You can do this, Benson. Be strong. Just sing… and dance. Just do it. She'll say yes._

Yes, I am going to ask Sam to marry me through a song. Weird, right? It's now or never.

I opened the stage's curtain and it reveals me and my band I hired. I walked straight to the mic and cleared my throat.

"Uhm, hi," I started and looked at Sam who is now shocked. "I am Freddie and I'm here with my girlfriend for exactly five years, Sam." I pointed at her and everyone cooed. "So, uhm, I'm going to sing her a song for our five-year anniversary. Uhm, Sam, this is for you." I looked at her and she looked at me smiling.

I cleared my throat and I feel my heart beat racing. I pointed at my band and they started playing.

_Hi_

_Girl, you just caught my eye_

I started the song and I never looked away to Sam. She was smiling like an idiot. I feel so embarrassed. The people around started clapping their hands following the catchy tune.

_Thought I should give it a try_

_And get your name and your number_

_Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers_

I shrugged while singing and people laughed. Sam just smiled and looked down blushing.

_Why did I say that?_

_I don't know why?_

_But you're smiling and it's something I like on your face_

_Yeah, it suits you._

_Girl, we connect like we have Bluetooth._

Sam smiled wider and I removed the microphone from the stand and walked towards her table. While I'm walking slowly, I'm singing the refrain.

_I don't know why I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?_

_And this is all based on a lucky chance_

I stopped in front of her table and a guy placed the mic stand in front of me. I placed it while still singing.

_That you would rather add than subtract._

I started dancing the moves I made. While singing the chorus, I'm dancing that goes pointing at Sam and me.

_You and I_

Then I put both of my arms up high and wave it.

_Can be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and bears, oh._

And then I started the pointing again.

_You and I_

And then I put my hands together and make a circle with it. Like a witch mixing her pot.

_Can be like Aladdin and Jasmine _

_Let's make it happen like_

Then I moved sideward and put my arms in front of me and did the Dougie dance. It's like you do circle on the side and then your knees bend.

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

I removed the microphone again and moved closer to her. She's still sitting

_Hey_

_How've you been? I know it's been a while._

_Are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind running thousands_

_And Thousands of miles. _

_Sorry, I know that line's out of style_

I took a seat next to her while singing and caught her hand. People seems to enjoy my singing.

_But you_

_You look so beautiful on this starry night_

_Loving the way moonlight catches your eyes and your smile_

_I'm captivated _

_Your beauty is timeless, never outdated._

I kissed her cheek and I stood up again. Her eyes never left mine. And all my nervousness faded. It's like just the two of us.

_I don't know why I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?_

_And this is all based on a lucky chance_

_That you would rather add than subtract._

I thrust my hand towards her joining her for the dance. She seems embarrassed but she took it anyway. I sang the chorus again while teaching her the dance.

_You and I_

_Can be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and bears, oh._

_You and I_

_Can be like Aladdin and Jasmine _

_Let's make it happen like_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

While singing, I forget some parts because I'm laughing. Sam doesn't seem to understand the dance. The tune slowed down and I grabbed her face and moved closer to her. We're 3 inches away from each other's face.

_Babe,_

_It's been 5 years since that special date_

_When I asked you on our first date_

_I guess it's safe to say_

I sang that part looking straight to her. Not looking to anyone else. I can see her cheeks burning up. He eyes on the ground to hide her cute blush. I held her chin and make her look at me. I sang the chorus.

_You and I _

_Are better than Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and bears, oh._

_And you and I_

_Are better than Aladdin and Jasmine_

_We've made it happened singing_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

I sang looking at her and moved closer. Our nose is touching and her eyes were closed. I can see tears forming in her eyes. I cupped her cheek and pecked her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. As soon as I backed away, I knelt down on the floor (still holding the microphone).

_Let me say_

_You look so beautiful on our wedding day._

I took the ring out of my pocket and said to her, "Will you marry me, Sam?" It felt an eternity for her to answer and I felt so nervous. I dropped the microphone on the floor so I could hold the ring perfectly.

"_Yes, nub,_" she said and I stood up. I placed the ring on her and kissed her passionately. I heard people clapped at us. We pulled away and I said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam answered back. Our foreheads still touching, she said to me, "You're such a nub for doing that. But I love it. Now let's go eat."

"Same old Sam that I love," I said with a chuckle. We both sat down and ate the delicious Pini's lasagna we ordered. The night ended perfectly.

* * *

><p>The last two months were stress. But here I am now, standing and watching the love of my life walking the aisle. She'll marry the nub of her life.<p>

As soon as she finished her walked, I held her hand and sang on her ear, "_You look so beautiful on our wedding day._"

She smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What do yah think? I can't describe the dance moves so I'm recommending you guys to watch the video. It'll be on my profile. Just watch okay? Anyway, review! Please?_

-K


End file.
